Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a system, and a method for detecting whether a driver of a vehicle is impaired, for example by drowsiness.
Background of the Invention
If a driver of a vehicle becomes sleepy or is impaired in other ways, this can adversely affect driving performance. Although various methods and systems have been proposed for addressing this problem, none are satisfactory. Some of the current methods involve sensing the driver's state of awareness using a sensor that has contact with the driver's body. Other methods require the driver's head to be in a certain orientation. Still other methods require visualization of the driver's eyes. However, each of these methods has significant drawbacks.